<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Party by SCUBACatwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922253">Surprise Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman'>SCUBACatwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Birthday Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Dark is a certified asshole, Depression, Drugging, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, it makes me confess my sins, referenced past suicide attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti’s biggest fear is being unwanted, and someone takes advantage of that.</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNINGS IN TAGS! PLEASE READ THEM!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Birthday Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS IN TAGS! PLEASE READ THEM!!!!<br/>Also, please let me know if I should raise the rating on this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was weird. Everybody had been avoiding him all week. Even Marvin, his boyfriend. <em> Especially </em> Marvin.</p>
<p>Conversations would be cut short when he entered a room, eyes would flick away, smiles would drop away.</p>
<p>So when he glitched into the Iplier mansion, he was not expecting to be greeted by Dark himself.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” he said, cold voice smooth.</p>
<p>Anti found himself being led into the dining room, where a full on feast had been prepared.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” He asked, eyeing the food suspiciously.</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday dinner,” Dark replied.</p>
<p>Anti looked at him surprised. “You did this for me?”</p>
<p>Dark nodded.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said.</p>
<p>He put a small portion of mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken onto a plate and nibbled at his food to be polite, despite his stomach’s growling. He made small talk with Dark, occasionally scratching at the scabs on his arms.</p>
<p>Anti zoned out when the entity started rambling about his search for the Actor.</p>
<p>The room was silent and Anti realized that Dark appeared to be expecting an answer.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” The room seemed to blur at the edges.</p>
<p>“I said, how do you like your food?”</p>
<p>His vision doubled, then tripled. <em> Fuck. What did he eat? </em></p>
<p>He shook his head and the room spun and swayed around him. His tongue felt thick and heavy, and words weren’t forming properly in his mouth. His eyelids drooped even as he fought for consciousness. He tried to stand up, to <em> move</em>, but his limbs weren’t obeying him. He listed to the side and found dark eyes staring down at him.</p>
<p>“Sleep,” a voice whispered, and his eyelids dropped closed.</p>
<p>Dark looked down at the unconscious glitch on his lap. <em> That was easier than he thought it would be. </em> He picked Anti’s body up and carried him to the basement.</p><hr/>
<p>Anti struggled to open heavy eyelids, sleep trying to drag him back down again. His brain was sluggish as he tried to remember what happened. Metal clanked when he moved his arm. He lifted his head and slowly heaved himself into an upright position.</p>
<p>Dark stood in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Anti glared at the entity. “You asshole,” he slurred out, heavy tongue fumbling his words. “You’re going to regret this. They’re going to come for me.”</p>
<p>Dark chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back. “Will they though? When nobody wants you around?”</p>
<p>Anti shook his head. “That’s not true.” Anger sharpened his words.</p>
<p>Dark flipped his hair out of his eye. “Are you sure? Because lately, it has seemed like all they’ve been doing is push you away.”</p>
<p>Anti shook his head again, but it <em> was </em> true. Even Marvin had been distant recently, seemingly always busy with something or other.</p>
<p>“Admit it, Glitch Bitch, they don’t want you. You’re nothing but a burden to them.” Dark hissed in his ear. “They probably wish you had succeeded in killing yourself.”</p>
<p>Anti choked back a sob. “N-no. That’s not true. It’s not true.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? Then why did nobody come when you cut yourself again? Why did nobody say anything when you made that off-hand joke? Why did <em> Marvin </em> not comfort you when you woke up screaming last night?” Dark wrapped his shadows around Anti as he spoke.</p>
<p>Static filled his head, whispering poisonous thoughts into his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em> They don’t love you… Better off dead… Waste of space… Useless… Worthless… Go kill yourself… </em>
</p>
<p>Dark smiled as he fed on Anti’s despair. He summoned a knife from the Void and offered it to him. Anti numbly took it and stared at the blade. He slowly lifted it to his neck and dragged it across his skin. Blood gushed down his throat and onto his chest, soaking into his shirt.</p>
<p>The corners of his vision darkened and he coughed. Blood sprayed from his mouth.</p>
<p>He stared up at the ceiling as his sight dimmed. <em> I’m dying on my birthday. How ironic. </em></p>
<p>A broken laugh escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Everything went black.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that he heard was the steady metronome of a heart monitor. Someone shifted beside him, and he felt a hand cup his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anti, love, can you hear me?” The voice whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti turned his head so that he was leaning into the hand. He heard a gasped sob of relief. He dragged his eyes open and Marvin’s worried and exhausted face came into focus above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Marv?” His brows furrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Marvin here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, are you awake?” Marvin swept a strand of hair out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’re you here?” Anti’s words rasped in his throat and he winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti ignored his question. “How did you find me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie’s superhero sense. He tracked your phone and we teleported to your location. A-and t-then we found you—” Marvin’s voice cracked and he broke down. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I thought you didn’t want me anymore. That you wanted me gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, love.” Marvin stroked his thumb down Anti’s cheek. “I would never want you gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-then why did you avoid me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others and I were trying to plan a surprise party for you. But we’re all terrible at keeping secrets, so we had to avoid you. We never meant to make you feel alone.” Marvin’s shoulders shook as he cried. “Love, I’m so sorry. Please, will you forgive me? I love you, I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti nodded. “I forgive you. A-and you’re not going to lose me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted, leaving space for another body beside him. Marvin sniffed and curled up against Anti’s side, laying his head on his chest. His ears flicked in agitation until Anti stroked his hand over them and along the magician’s silver hair. Marvin’s crying gradually quieted and Anti could feel him fall asleep. His own eyes drooped closed, and he let himself drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>